I Can Count On You
by Pricat
Summary: The Fairy Godmother sends Artie's first born child to Earth where she grows up unaware of her real family until one day but she must find herself while helping her real parents and their friends stop the Fairy Godmother......
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Count On You**

_**A/N Here's my new Shrek fic which I just got the idea for and decided to write it to see how it would work and so far I like it and hope my fellow Shrek lovers do too.**_

_Prologue......._

_Artie smiled as his newborn daughter Melody was in her crib._

_He was so amazed that all this had happened to him, first being a king, getting married to a princess who'd been disowned by her kingdom because she wouldn't marry a prince she hated and now they had a child._

_Melody had Artie's green eyes and loved both her parents even though she was just an infant._

_But she was a good baby and never cried a lot only sometimes._

_But that night Artie heard Melody crying and ran into the child's room. A stranger with wings was over the crib._

_"Hello Your Highness." the Fairy Godmother said in her sweet voice._

_"What do you think you're trying to pull?" Artie yelled angrily ashe prepared to fight but the Fairy Godmother smiled at him._

_"Let's just say this is revenge....... on your ogre friends for ruining Charming's life and I'll make sure you pay" she cackled with Melody in her arms but the infant was crying loudly._

_"Stop this now!_

_She has nothing to do with any of this!" Artie said as the Fairy Godmother opened a portal with her magic and put Melody through it._

_Artie watched as it closed with anger in his emerald eyes._

_"I swear you'll pay but where did you send her?_

_I need to know!" he demanded._

_"I sent her to a world where there is no magic, where only humans live._

_A world called Earth." she answered as she vanished._

_Artie sank to his knees in sadness after she'd left._

_He couldn't believe this had happened to him, that the Fairy Godmother would've taken his only child and sent her somewhere where he and his wife Musa couldn't go and bring her back._

_Musa hugged him as he got to his feet._

_"Don't worry Artie._

_I'm sure one day we will be reunited with her and we will be a family again._

_One day soon......" she reassured her husband......._

_But in a world called Earth, Melody had landed on the door step of a woman's door step. The infant was scared wanting her parents but saw the door open as somebody bent down and picked her up._

_"What a cute babe._

_Her parents must've left her here but there's no note._

_That's strange." the twenty four year old said as she saw the locket around the infant's neck._

_"Melody huh?_

_That's a really nice name for a baby._

_I think I'll keep you." she told her as she picked Melody up gently._

_The infant seemed to like this stranger._

_For some reason she reminded her of her mother back in Far, Far Away._

_Melody would grow up not knowing about her real parents or her real life but in the meantime this would be home........_


	2. Secrets About Herself

**I Can Count on You**

Thirteen years had passed in Earth and early morning sunlight poured through a young teenager's bedroom as somebody was asleep in bed but had been having strange dreams recently about another world and somebody sending her through a portal to here as some man she barely knew sank to his knees sadly.

Suddenly the alarm clock beeped waking the teenager from her dreams.

"Aw great it's seven in the morning.

Why did it beep so early?" the thirteen year old asked as she got up in blue pyjamas but got dressed.

Melody sighed remembering the recent dream she'd had last night and wondered what it meant.

It had been thirteen years since the night her foster mother Alena adopted her but she always wondered where she came from and who her birth parents were but her foster mother always changed the subject when she asked those questions but Melody wanted to know if they were alive and if they loved her.

Today was also her thirteenth birthday.

She noticed that Alena had been up since dawn.

"Morning sweetie.

Happy Birthday teenager." she said hugging her and handing her something.

It was a box.

Melody was curious about it as she opened it and saw a silver locket in it which had her name engraved on it.

"Wow Mom this is really nice.

Where did you get it?" she asked her.

"It was around your neck the night I found you on my door step." Alena told her.

Melody was curious as she opened it and inside was a photo of Artie, Musa and Melody in her arms.

Melody then got another head ache which happened when she thought she remembered about her birth parents.

"_Why do I know you?_

_Are those strange dreams I have about you?_

_Where did I come from?"_ she thought putting the locket on her.

Alena smiled as she had breakfast but knew Melody was now more curious about her birth parents........

But in Far, Far Away Artie was sitting alone in the throne room. After the Fairy Godmother had taken Melody, she'd decided to hurt Artie more by taking his wife and that had hurt him even more. Even Shrek couldn't help him.

"Don't worry Artie at least Melody's safe where ever that vile Fairy Godmother sent her." Fiona reassured him as he nodded sadly.

"Yeah but I missed thirteen years of her growing up.

She probably dpesn't remember us or Far, Far Away." the king told her.

"Artie........ the locket might jog her memory.

Her foster mother gave it to her for her thirteenth birthday which is today." Merlin said entering the room.

The elderly wizard had been keeping a close eye on Melody since she was sent to Earth but had a feeling the kingdom needed her to return soon.

Hope began to grow within Artie hearing that.

But the Fairy Godmother knew this too and cackled as Charming smiled. She'd brought him back using powerful magic. Musa was shocked hearing that they wanted the kingdom and were prepared to use Melody to do it.

"She'll never help you!" she yelled as the Fairy Godmother silenced her using magic to weaken her.

Melody sighed sadly as she sat in home room. As usual nobody wanted to sit beside her which she understood. Melody was very gifted in music but also creative writing and some of the popular girls were jealous.

But it didn't matter.

She was excited about her birthday and also about her birth parents.

Rapunzel cackled as she entered the school. Charming had told her to entice Melody to want to come with them.

Melody was walking down brushing some of her long brown hair out of her green eyes when she saw Rapunzel.

Within her heart, something was telling this person was involved with the fairy that had sent her here when she was a baby.

Rapunzel smiled as the girl had a head ache.

"I see somebody's having a bad day.

You don't know anything about who you really are, do you Melody?

You've no idea your parents are rulers of the kingdom Far, Far Away and that you're the kingdom's heir, do you?" she cackled as Melody nodded in shock.

But then she was attacked by Rapunzel knocking her into a locker.

Melody saw evil in her eyes and heard her laugh as her eyes closed.

Rapunzel was about to approach Melody's sleeping body when she was sent flying from behind.

"I don't think so!" Fiona yelled as she and Shrek showed up.

Rapunzel growled as Shrek picked Mewlody's sleeping body gently and put it over his shoulder as he went through the portal. Fiona smiled at that as Rapunzel cursed herself angrily.

"Why do you even want her?" Fiona asked her.

"It's not me who wants her, it's the Fairy Godmother who does." she answered as Fiona took care of her.

"Think about that the next time you try to hurt Artie's daughter." she said leaving through the same portal.........

When she returned, she went back to the swamp and found Melody asleep by the fire.....


	3. Discovering The Truth About Herself

**I Can Count On You**

The Fairy Godmother was angry.

Rapunzel had failed to get that human girl to join them. Musa smiled at that. She knew that Melody wouldn't help them but hoped she was with Artie or her god parents.

"_Please let her be okay._

_She doesn't remember she was born in Far, Far Away." _she thought softly as her eyes closed in sleep.

Fiona smiled watching her god daughter sleep by the fire. The triplets were also at school but right now she was focused on Melody.

Artie and Musa had made Shrek and Fiona Melody's godparents.

They'd also been watching over Melody with Merlin's help as she'd grown up on Earth but were surprised that after all this time, she'd came back to them but wondered what the Fairy Godmother wanted with Melody.

They had a feeling it was the throne they wanted or a certain blonde haired prince.

"We'll talk with her when she wakes up.

She has a nasty wound that needs cleaning." Fiona said to her husband as he nodded.

"Sorry honey." Shrek said gently to her.

Melody relaxed as she remembered that voice and trusted it as Shrek put the healing salve on the wounds.

"_I wonder if she knows about what makes her special but being on Earth has made her gift dormant but I bet being back in Far, Far Away, where she belongs will reawaken her identiy and her gift._

_We should tell Artie._" he thought as he heard Melody moan softly.

He knew that ever since that night when Melody had been taken, Artie felt he couldn't smile or be happy or himself but when Musa had been taken, that had hit him hard. He had a feeling that he would feel happy when he saw Melody again.

Fiona then saw Melody's green eyes open.

"Hey guys I'm Melody Pendragon.

I feel like I've known you and can trust you with my very life like my birth father did, right?" the teenager said as Fiona nodded.

"Yes you can.

But how did you remember?" Shrek asked her softly.

He knew right now everything they were used to was new for Melody.

"When that blonde braided chick threw me against the locker at my school, I blacked out, right?

While blacked out, I had that dream again I've had most of my life but I never figured it out until now. It was about a fairy using magic to open a portal and sent me through it as my birth father tried to stop her but failed. That's how I ended up on Alana's door step that night.

But was what that blonde chick say true, that I'm a princess?" Melody explained to them.

"Who's Alana sweetie?

Yes what Rapunzel said is true.

You are Melody Pendragon, heir to Far, Far Away and your father King Arthur or Artie as he likes to be called has missed you so much. He hasn't been the same since that night when the Fairy Godmother took you from your home and everything.

The Fairy Godmother is very cruel and spiteful.

She acts sweet and nice but then when her plans don't go her way or exposed, then her true nature comes out.

We should know.

She tried to split me and Shrek up." Fiona explained to the young teen.

"Wow cool about being royalty but the Fairy Godmother sort of scares me." Melody told them.

"Don't worry honey.

In the morning we're going on a ship to Far, Far Away and I know your father will be so happy to see you." Shrek said hugging her as she laughed.

But the Fairy Godmother was angry seeing that.

Why is this brat so important to you Mother?

She's just a normal human.

Nothing special." Charming said as anger blazed in his mother's eyes.

"She's important because she has power and not just to the throne, but the magical kind.

That's why I want her." she answered as Charming understood....

That night Melody fell asleep soundly as her head hit the pillow as her long brown hair was around her face. She wondered what her birth father was like. Shrek had told her eariler about Artie when they'd first met. She hoped that her parent's kingdom would be okay and safe from the Fairy Godmother.

Dawn broke over Far, Far Away as Artie woke up.

For some reason he felt like getting out of bed because he was feeling good about something but Merlin knew what it was.

It was about Melody.

He'd seen that Shrek and Fiona had saved the girl from Rapunzel and were boarding a ship bound for Far, Far Away but decided to keep that little detail to himself until Melody arrived in the kingdom.

He knew how sad Artie had been but maybe now a little happiness could return to his heart.........


	4. Reunited Once More

**I Can Count on You**

Melody was excited but nervous as the ship was on it's way to her parent's kingdom. She wondered what her father looked like along with her mother.

Fiona looked a little worried at that.

They hadn't told her that her mother had been captured by the Fairy Godmother.

But Charming saw his mother smile as she saw that.

"Let's go to Far, Far Away and surprise them." the Fairy Godmother said as he agreed.

Soon the kingdom would be theirs.

Melody was nervous as the ship was near Far, Far Away but tried not to show it. But Shrek and Fiona could see it in her emerald eyes and understood but knew it would be okay but knew she'd be a little nervous since she'd only been an infant the last time she saw her father and mother.

She wondered what her foster mother was doing but wondered if she knew where she'd really came from but knew she wouldn't understand.

She hoped her father was okay.

Artie was taking a walk through the streets of Far, Far Away as thoughts ran through his mind especially seeing a teenage girl that reminded him of Melody now she was older.

Inside he wished he could've stopped the Fairy Godmother that night, that way both Melody and Musa would still be with him. Merlin and the others had reassured him it wasn't his fault it had happened. He'd always kept hope that they would come back to him.

But then his thoughts were broken as he heard a ship's horn as a ship approached the harbour.

"_We haven't had a ship stop by in a little while._

_i wonder......."_ he thought as he went back to the castle.

Melody was even more nervous than before as she, Shrek and Fiona had stepped off the ship.

Far, Far Away excited her but she knew her father was waiting for her in the castle but was worried.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." Fiona reassured her as they walked through the streets of the kingdom unaware that the Fairy Godmother and Charming were watching them.

"When do we take over?" he asked her.

"Not yet." the Fairy Godmother answered.

She needed to convince Melody to help her once she rediscovered her gift. But Charming had a feeling the girl wouldn't help them. Melody hoped that her father would remember her.

Artie saw a page enter the throne room and wondered what was wrong.

But then he saw somebody enter with Shrek and Fiona but the King gasped realising who the girl was.

"M-Melody?" he asked shocked.

"Hey Dad." she answered as he hugged her.......


	5. Magic Within Her

**I Can Count On You**

Artie smiled wiping away the tears of joy from his eyes.

His lost daughter was here in front of him and a beauitful teenager.

"Where have you been all this time honey?

I..... thought I would never see you again and yet here you are.

Your mother was right Melody.

I should've never lost faith that you'd come back to us and yet it has happened." Artie told her.

"I was on Earth where my foster mother Alena looked after me until a few days ago when Rapunzel tried to hurt me at high school and Shrek and Fiona stopped her.

I knew I would find where I belonged somehow.

I knew my birth parents were still alive wanting me." Melody answered as Merlin, Shrek and Fiona watched them.

"Dad where's Mom?" Melody asked him.

"The Fairy Godmother captured her a few years after you were taken but I know we can help her if you can come back, then she will too.

I believe that with all my heart." Artie answered as Melody nodded with fire in her emerald eyes.

But Merlin had seen the girl's eyes glow with magic and smiled.

"_So growing up in the mortal world hasn't made her lose her magic._

_That's good." _he thought as he followed Artie and Melody.

The Fairy Godmother had seen the magic reawaken in Melody and laughed as she prepared to attack. But as she slept, Melody had a strong feeling dark magic was in the castle and was worried.

She then heard sounds of fighting as Merlin was fighting the Fairy Godmother.

He wouldn't let her touch Melody no matter what it took.

"Leave him alone!" Melody yelled as magic emitted from her hand and sent the Fairy Godmother flying.

She smiled seeing that.

"_This is perfect!"_ she thought seeing Melody stare at her hands in confusion.

"How did I do that?

Whatever I did, it was cool!" the teenager said as Merlin smiled.

"There's something your pathetic father never mentioned to you!" the Fairy Godmother said getting to her feet.

"What're you talking about?

Is it about what I just did?" Melody asked her.

An evil smile crept onto the Fairy Godmother's face hearing Melody ask that.

"When you were born, some of the magic from your father's precious sword Excalibur infused you, giving you magic as is your destiny but your father didn't want anybody to know because he thought it was a way of protecting you...... from people like me who want your power to take the throne." she explained as she aimed a blast at Merlin but Melody blocked it with her magic.

"Get out of here now before I do something to you I'll regret!" the teenager told her seeing her leave.

Merlin smiled catching Melody as she fainted.

Using that much magic had exhausted her but now he was worried that now the Fairy Godmother knew Melody's gift had reawakened, she would try something........

Charming wondered when they would take over the kingdom.

"Tomorrow at midday." the Fairy Godmother answered him.


	6. Courage In Trying

**I Can Count on You**

Melody woke up the next morning smiling.

She'd found her father and discovered her magic but she had a feeling something would happen and it involved that Fairy Godmother that was fighting Merlin.

Artie was in the dining room eating breakfast.

He smiled seeing her enter the room.

He'd had a dream involving Musa.

He wondered what it meant as he ate.

Charming smirked seeing Melody wander through the streets of Far, Far Away.

"_Not long now and the kingdom will be ours._

_Then nobody will stop us, not even Artie and his friends." _he thought smiling evilly.

Melody then saw some girls laugh at her as they passed her by.

"That's the heir of Far, Far Away?

She doesn't even look royal." they said as they walked on.

Melody was a little sad at that but heard the clock strike midday and heard people scream as witches showed up along with Cyclops and the other villains.

"What's going on?" Melody asked herself.

She then ran back to the castle for safety.

Artie and Lillian were surprised by that but had a feeling that Charming and the Fairy Godmother were doing this.

"Where's Melody?

I won't let her be lost again!" Artie said to Lillian as they saw Melody.

Melody smiled as she was in the room.

"Dad did you see what's going on?" she asked them.

"Yes I did Melody.

The Fairy Godmother is behind this along with Charming." Artie said to her.

But Charming saw her and smiled as he knew she would come to them if they used her mother to make her.

He had captured Fiona and the other princesses and put them in the dungeon.

"What're you up to this time Charming?" Fiona asked him angrily.

"My mother and I are planning to take over the kingdom and nobody will stop us, not even Artie or his precious little brat!" the blonde haired prince answered.

Fiona was angry at that along with Snow and the others.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here." Cinderella said.

"I'm not worried about us but Melody.

She's alone and doesn't know how to handle Charming or his mother." Fiona answered her.

Melody was nervous as she was alone.

She didn't know where her father was.

But she saw somebody come towards her.

"D-Don't you..... dare try to hurt me Charming!

I'm a magical being!" she yelled as magic glowed in her eyes and shot out of her hand as somebody groaned as he fell onto the ground.

She saw it was Merlin.

"Sorry!

I thought you were Charming or one of his friends." she said helping him up.

"It's okay Melody.

Your magic is powerful but you need to control it if you want to stop Charming and the Fairy Godmother." he answered.

"But how am I going to do that?" Melody asked him.

"I will help you but we must go to my island to do that." Merlin said as she was surprised by that.

"But what about the kingdom and my father along with my god parents?

I can't leave them or the kingdom to suffer while I learn to get stronger!" Melody said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it's hard but this is what it takes to protect the kingdom you care about along with the people in it." Merlin answered.

She sighed sadly.

"Fine.

I'll come if it will make me stronger." she answered as they left.

The Fairy Godmother laughed seeing that as Melody and Merlin had vanished into thin air.

"I knew she would run.

Some heir she is!" she cackled along with Charming.........


End file.
